


E Fu Sera e Fu Mattina

by alittlelark



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Character, Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Protective Crowley, Spoiler Finale, What-If, alternative ending, and I love them both, finale alternativo, spoiler - Freeform, they are two idiots
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlelark/pseuds/alittlelark
Summary: Crowley e Aziraphale sono condannati a morire in quanto visti come traditori. Uno sciolto nell'acqua santa, l'altro bruciato dalle fiamme infernali. Ma può mai Dio essere d'accordo con questa esecuzione? Forse.Un piccolo finale alternativo dove i due non si sono mai scambiati l'aspetto e che però, vi giuro, ha il suo lieto fine.





	E Fu Sera e Fu Mattina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F_A_E_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_A_E_R/gifts).



> Buongiorno gente! Ho scritto questa piccola what if ieri sera, spero che vi piaccia. Ovviamente, spoiler del finale di stagione, per cui se non avete visto tutta la serie non leggete.  
> Buona lettura!

Dio non era d’accordo con quell’esecuzione.  
  
O almeno, questa era la misera speranza a cui Aziraphale si stava aggrappando, gli occhi spaventati che ardevano riflettendo il luccichio delle fiamme che si alzavano quasi magicamente-o per meglio dire,  _divinamente_ -dal posto in cui erano state accese.  
L’unica cosa che riusciva a fargli contenere il panico all’idea di essere bruciato e annullato nella sua esistenza, era quella flebile-ironia della sorte-fiammella di speranza.  
Quella che gli diceva che no, Dio non poteva essere d’accordo con un simile atto di crudeltà.  
Perché un conto era essere punito, perfino cacciato, se volevano, ma tutt’altra cosa era l’imposizione della sua fine, come se non fosse un angelo, ma un pezzettino di carta da gettare nel camino e ridurre in cenere, dimenticandosi poi della sua passata esistenza non appena aveva smesso di accartocciarsi e sparire tra le fiamme.  
  
Solo che lui non era un oggetto: era una creatura del Signore e come tutti gli altri era stato plasmato dalle sue mani divine e non potevano essere loro a scegliere, no?  
Doveva essere Dio, a decidere per lui.  
Doveva essere il suo creatore, suo  _padre_ , a farlo.  
I suoi fratelli non potevano avere un tale potere decisionale: non potevano scegliere di gettarlo nell’oblio, di cancellarlo, senza che Dio fosse d’accordo.  
E dubitava che lo fosse.  
Quantomeno, lo sperava.  
  
Ma si sa, dopotutto non lo chiamano libero arbitrio per nulla: se gli altri avevano deciso così era perché erano liberi di farlo, in fin dei conti.  
Per loro era giusto bruciare il traditore.  
Per loro era possibile e se lo potevano fare, lo sapeva, l’avrebbero fatto.  
  
Forse anche questo faceva parte del piano ineffabile.  
Forse Dio l’aveva voluto a salvare il mondo, ma questo richiedeva il suo sacrificio e chi era lui per contestare quella decisione?  
Dopotutto, aveva salvato la Terra, quel bel pianeta che sapeva portare orrori tanto quanto meraviglie e che lui amava.  
Ma era davvero questo il piano del Signore per lui? Lasciarlo a consumarsi tra le fiamme, fino a perdere la propria forma, la propria coscienza, l’esistenza; fino ad essere cancellato dalla memoria dell’universo.  
  
Il solo pensiero gli aveva messo i brividi.  
  
Dio avrebbe potuto davvero volere quello per lui?  
Se non l’avesse voluto, sarebbe intervenuto. Ma se l’avesse fatto, avrebbe fermato il libero arbitrio.  
Quindi forse era d’accordo, oppure non lo era ma non poteva intervenire, o non voleva farlo o-aveva scosso piano il capo, confuso.  
Ogni tanto, gli sembrava che tutte quelle contraddizioni gli facessero girare la testa e che, per quanto si sforzasse, non fosse mai possibile raggiungere un vero e proprio punto fisso. Continuava a girare e rigirare i propri pensieri ed ogni volta che gli sembrava di essere vicino alla conclusione, ecco che qualcos'altro sconvolgeva di nuovo tutte le informazioni che aveva, facendolo tornare indietro.  
  
Per una volta, però, una parte di lui voleva credere di aver ragione con un’affermazione lineare e semplice, senza fronzoli: Dio non era d’accordo con quella esecuzione, punto.  
Gli serviva, quell'idea, gli serviva per non lasciarsi crollare a terra a piangere e supplicare, o peggio.  
  
E poi, era ingiusto.  
  
Era ingiusto che quella punizione tanto ardua e irreversibile venisse applicata, sia per lui che per Crowley.  
  
_Crowley_.  
  
Il solo pensiero dell’altro gli aveva fatto stringere lo stomaco in una morsa dolorosa, il panico che si era contorto nelle sue viscere.  
Quanto tempo gli restava ancora? Era ancora lì, o era già stato cancellato?  
L’idea della sua non esistenza gli aveva fatto sentire un dolore sordo al cuore, una sorta di fitta acuta e penetrante, bruciante quasi, come se qualcuno gli avesse infilato la propria spada infuocata dritta in mezzo al petto.  
  
Davanti a lui, gli altri lo guardavano, in attesa.  
Aveva fatto scorrere gli occhi sulle loro figure, sui loro lineamenti austeri e in un qualche modo fastidiosamente neutri.  
Non c’era traccia di compassione nei loro volti: erano vuoti, freddi, così poco… umani.  
Per la prima volta, Aziraphale vedeva la differenza tra di loro: avevano ragione a dire che aveva vissuto troppo sulla Terra, ma la domanda che ora in coscienza sua si poneva era se questo fosse un male per lui o, piuttosto, se non lo fosse per loro.  
Sentiva, in qualche modo, di essere più vicino a quelle creature che loro tanto guardavano dall’alto in basso-in ogni senso possibile e immaginabile-ma questo, invece di farlo sentire in colpa, lo faceva sentire stranamente orgoglioso.  
  
Lui li aveva osservati, gli esseri umani: aveva vissuto con loro, parlato con loro e visto tutto quello che erano stati in grado di fare, nel bene e nel male.  
Certo, erano stati capaci di cose terribili, ma anche di opere grandiose.  
La cosa che più gli piaceva era il loro essere caparbiamente così difficili da distruggere, nonostante la loro fragilità: la loro vita era breve e molti di loro più volte venivano messi alla prova, ma questo non li fermava dall’andare avanti, dallo sperare e dal rialzarsi ancora e ancora e ancora.  
Erano deboli, certo, ma avevano comunque dentro di loro un qualcosa di grande, una forza primordiale che li spingeva a sopravvivere, nonostante tutto.  
  
Il National Geographic, che a lui piaceva tanto, lo chiamava istinto di conservazione.  
Lui lo chiamava  _miracolo_.  
  
Il suo preferito, fra tutti quelli che gli umani possedevano, era quello dell’empatia: proprio quella che invece mancava negli occhi freddi e insensibili dei suoi fratelli, che lo squadravano come se non fosse altro che un qualcosa di sgradevole da far sparire al più presto.  
Gabriele sorrideva, un sorriso tirato che abbinato al leggero gesto delle sue mani indicante impazienza, sembrava dire scusaci tanto, ma dovresti sbrigarti, avremmo anche altro da fare.  
  
Aveva smesso di importare per loro nell’esatto momento in cui l’avevano catalogato come traditore: non era più un fratello, fatto dello stesso spirito divino e creato dalle stesse mani, no.  
Non era più niente per loro.  
  
Aziraphale, il traditore.  
  
Solo questo.  
Anzi, probabilmente nelle loro teste la cosa era invertita dato l’ordine di importanza che aveva quell’ultima parola.  
  
Il traditore, Aziraphale.  
  
Ecco tutto quello che era rimasto di lui: un titolo dispregiativo, che gli avevano messo addosso senza nemmeno provare a voler comprendere le sue ragioni.  
Non gli interessava: aveva fraternizzato con il nemico, sventato la guerra, e quello bastava per volerlo vedere sparire, prima che ciò fomentasse una seconda rivolta dato che nessuno voleva tornare a quei tempi.  
  
Fraternizzato con il nemico.  
  
_Crowley.  
_  
Crowley non era mai stato un nemico per lui. Certo, metteva in discussione spesso e volentieri la sua dubbia e demoniaca condotta morale, ma questo non significava che fosse una minaccia.  
Avevano modi di vedere le cose opposti dovuti in parte anche alla loro natura differente, tutto qui.  
E poi, prima di cadere era un angelo.  
In maniera un po’ contorta, era anche lui un essere divino. Non era un nemico, era semplicemente… Crowley.  
  
Non aveva mai provato a fargli del male, anzi: l’aveva salvato più di una volta, senza chiedergli nulla in cambio se non una cena e una serata in compagnia e a sua volta aveva poi ricambiato un eventuale favore a quel modo.  
Le serate che aveva passato con lui le ricordava ad una ad una ed erano la cosa migliore della sua esistenza, ultraterrena e non.  
  
No, Crowley non era un nemico per lui, ma un amico.  
Il suo migliore amico.  
  
Quello a cui non poteva rinunciare, quello che al piano inferiore stava subendo il suo stesso processo.  
Quello che lo faceva ridere, che aveva salvato i suoi libri e che si preoccupava di regalargli sempre del buon vino; quello con la guida che lo terrorizzava, ma da cui comunque aveva accettato un passaggio di tanto in tanto.  
Quello che sbraitava alle piante, ma che gli aveva anche insegnato a usare un telefono con una pazienza degna di una tata millenaria.  
Quello che correva troppo, per lui, ma che da un lato non avrebbe mai voluto trattenere perché sarebbe stato come trattenere la sua stessa essenza e a lui piaceva invece lasciarlo splendere al suo massimo, seppur lontano.  
  
Lui, che era stato l’unica costante mentre i secoli scorrevano, l’unico punto fisso di quei cambiamenti che gli erano passati vicino così veloci da essere confusionari quanto quasi impercettibili.  
Lui che non era sempre rimasto, ma che si era sempre ripresentato quando ne aveva avuto bisogno.  
Lui che era il solo a farlo sorridere e preoccupare insieme, lui che sembrava sempre sul punto di fare qualcosa che lo avrebbe deluso e poi all’ultimo gli svelava che no, pur nella sua demoniaca espressione di caos si era premurato di non fare qualcosa che l’avrebbe sconvolto troppo.  
Lui che c’era, c’era e basta, anche quando non era vicino.  
Era lui, quello che loro chiamavano demone e traditore.  
  
Il nemico che era il suo migliore amico.  
  
Quello che tutti odiavano.  
Quello che lui amava.  
Quello che, per quanto ne sapeva, poteva già essere stato sciolto nell’acqua santa.  
  
Il pensiero gli aveva dato un brivido ma, di nuovo, non aveva potuto fare altro che sperare: sperare che il destino per lui fosse stato diverso, che fosse riuscito a scappare, che fosse successo qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.  
Tutto, purché fosse salvo.  
  
Ma la speranza, purtroppo, era l’unica cosa che gli restava mentre si avviava verso le fiamme con passi mesti e regolari, cercando di aggrapparvisi con tutte le sue forze.  
  
Non era nemmeno tanto difficile, a dire il vero: non appena aveva varcato il confine, il fuoco aveva iniziato ad avvolgerlo e annullarlo, il dolore che si era propagato in tutte le corde della sua anima divina, facendole vibrare di una sofferenza ancestrale, indescrivibile e sopratutto insostenibile.  
Mentre sprofondava nella non esistenza, consumato pezzo per pezzo fin in ogni piccola parte, con gli altri che lo fissavano soddisfatti del loro operato, non gli veniva difficile sperare che Dio non fosse d’accordo con quella esecuzione.  
Non era possibile che volesse fargli subire quella pena che sembrava infinita nonostante stesse bruciando più veloce di un pezzo di carta ricoperto di benzina.  
  
Però, la cosa che si era ritrovato a sperare più di tutte, era che Crowley non stesse soffrendo così tanto: poteva anche sopportarlo per se stesso, ma l’idea dell’altro che subiva lo stesso trattamento faceva quasi più male della fine della sua stessa esistenza.  
  
_Ti prego, almeno salva lui. Prendi pure la mia esistenza, Signore, ma lascia vivere Crowley.  
_  
Quello fu il suo ultimo pensiero coerente prima che l’oblio lo accogliesse dolcemente.  
E fu come morire, per Aziraphale, ma senza Inferno e Paradiso.  
Solo un vuoto e freddo niente.  
  
E fu sera e fu mattina: quella che lui non vide mai.

-

Dio era d'accordo con quell’esecuzione.  
  
Questa era l’unica certezza di Crowley in quel marasma di pensieri che affollavano la sua testa, ricorrendosi come lepri impazzite dopo aver sentito il suono dello sparo del cacciatore.  
In quella metafora, lo sparo era paragonabile al suo venire a conoscenza del fatto che avrebbe cessato di esistere da lì a poco con un bel bagno nell’acqua santa.  
E quel che era peggio, era che Aziraphale avrebbe seguito il suo stesso destino: anche lui condannato come traditore, non avrebbe visto la luce di un’altra alba.  
  
Al pensiero, sentiva la rabbia montare dentro di lui.  
La sentiva strisciargli sottopelle come serpenti sul suolo, stringersi attorno ai suoi polmoni, impedendogli di respirare, ed avvolgersi sul suo cuore, stritolandolo e soffocandolo, le loro spire che formavano una morsa impossibile da sciogliere.  
Sentiva persino le proprie ossa scricchiolare da tanto era infuriato.  
  
Non poteva finire così.  
Non per lui, non per il suo angelo.  
  
Passi la sua esistenza: lui era un demone, una creatura che aveva già sfidato Dio e il suo volere una volta e che per questo aveva pagato, era naturale che sua signoria dei cieli non si facesse problemi ad eliminarlo dall’universo.  
Che gli poteva importare di lui: sarebbe stato solo un tentatore di meno in giro per le strade, un problema che non avrebbe più dovuto contenere e risolvere.  
Un figlio ribelle in meno da castigare e far passare a filo di lame sante dal suo esercito di bambolotti piumati e immacolati quando l’Apocalisse sarebbe arrivata.  
  
Lo accettava.  
  
Poteva dispiacergli, poteva aver paura-anche se questo non l’avrebbe mai ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura, cosa che quella situazione di per sé era-e poteva anche insultare Dio, il suo piano ineffabile che era più una beffa che altro e tutti gli esseri del Paradiso, ma comunque gli era possibile, sotto sotto, accettare quel destino.  
L’unica cosa che non poteva accettare era che non aveva nemmeno lasciato a qualcuno il compito di badare alle sue piante.  
Tanto lavoro per nulla, insomma.  
In tutta onestà, però, non aveva nemmeno mai creduto di poter essere lasciato in pace tanto a lungo visto i danni che aveva causato e che stava ancora causando e che seppur non apprezzati dai suoi inferiori sicuramente erano stati molto efficaci su larga scala.  
  
Ma Aziraphale…  
Ecco, l’unica cosa che  _davvero_  non poteva accettare di quel destino: l’idea che fosse condiviso anche dall’altro.  
Lui non aveva fatto niente di male e se aveva peccato di qualcosa, era stato di fiducia, e quasi nulla di più.  
L’angelo non aveva mai voluto vederlo come un nemico e questo, per quanto gli costasse ammetterlo, era stato il suo errore: fraternizzare con lui, parlargli, uscirci a cena.  
  
Tutte cose che, lo sapeva, ai piani alti non gli avrebbero mai perdonato.  
Erano veramente delle spine nel fianco quando si trattava di questioni burocratiche.  
Aziraphale non gli era mai piaciuto molto e da quando viveva sulla Terra aveva iniziato a piacergli sempre meno.  
La non simpatia era reciproca-e quante risate si erano fatti prendendo in giro Michele e Gabriele, quante-ma non per questo l’angelo aveva mai mancato di svolgere i propri doveri.  
  
Certo, ogni tanto aveva diciamo un po’ raggirato le cose e gli aveva fatto un qualche favore e sì, gli era capitato di lasciarsi un po’ andare al vizio della gola, ma non erano peccati poi così gravi in fin dei conti.  
Il loro patto non aveva mai fatto del male a nessuno, a voler ben guardare. Si erano coperti le spalle a vicenda, tutto qua.  
  
Di certo, Aziraphale non aveva sfruttato questa cosa per compiere chissà quali atti oscuri e impronunciabili, no: se ne era avvalso, come lui, per avere un alleato sulla Terra, una voce amica in un mondo altrimenti solitario, fatto di umani che non dovevano e non potevano comprendere la loro natura ultraterrena e i crucci che essa comportava; avevano stretto quell’accordo per avere qualcuno pronto ad intervenire in caso di pericolo e che non ostacolasse troppo in caso contrario e, più semplicemente, anche per avere qualcuno con cui condividere una buona cena e un po’ di vino, di secolo in secolo.  
Questo, ovviamente, finiva tutto a loro vantaggio, certo, ma allo stesso modo non era mai nemmeno un reale danno per nessuno.  
  
Quindi, non c’era motivo di prendersela così tanto perché erano amici.  
Migliori amici, per la verità.  
  
Se non fosse stato in quella situazione, il pensiero avrebbe potuto farlo sorridere, ma ora come ora aveva i denti stretti per la rabbia, che digrignavano tra loro, stridendo impercettibilmente.  
  
Aziraphale era stato un bravo angelo, di questo Crowley era certo.  
Dopotutto, se non lo fosse stato sarebbe caduto.  
Invece era sempre rimasto là, con il suo sorriso gentile e i suoi capelli soffici e bianchi, quasi a ricordargli quello che un tempo era stato anche lui: una creatura divina, angelica.  
Aziraphale era un bravo angelo, sì, e non meritava quel destino.  
  
Anche per questo, una parte di lui stava ininterrottamente lanciando una sequela di domande e imprecazioni contro a Dio.  
Non ci parlava mai, ma tanto valeva a questo punto fargli presente il suo disappunto di fronte alla sua condotta.  
  
Come poteva essere d’accordo con quella follia?  
Come poteva accettare che un suo figlio finisse bruciato nel fuoco e smettesse di esistere per essere stato quello che era programmato per essere?  
Gentile, compassionevole.  
Anche fin troppo a quanto pareva, dato che al contrario degli altri non voleva quella guerra che avrebbe distrutto tutti e tutto.  
Eppure, non poteva non essere d’accordo.  
Crwoley ne era certo.  
  
Se non lo fosse stato, avrebbe di certo già fatto qualcosa: sarebbe intervenuto, libero arbitrio o meno.  
Se davvero gli importasse qualcosa, non se ne starebbe a guardare e basta, godendosi lo show come se fosse uno spettacolo di Real Time-e quanto era fiero di aver creato quella affascinante esposizione di degrado umano, quanto-mentre un innocente smette di esistere.  
Quello non era un piano ineffabile: era una grandissima presa in giro, ecco cos’era.  
  
Avevano fermato la distruzione della sua apparentemente preziosa Terra e in cambio cosa avevano? Non una medaglia al valore, ma acqua santa e fiamme infernali.  
E grazie tante.  
Gli farebbe quasi un lento e ironico applauso per la coerenza, se non fosse impegnato a maledirlo.  
  
Attorno a lui, gli altri demoni se ne stavano lì, interessati quanto intimoriti dalla vasca di acqua santa che avevano davanti.  
  
Crowley sapeva che non si sarebbero avvicinati più del necessario, ma fare qualcosa avrebbe potuto rivelarsi rischioso oltre che controproducente: se scappando lui stesso fosse venuto a contatto con la sostanza, sarebbe stata la sua fine.  
Per questo, aveva deciso di avviarsi di sua spontanea volontà verso il suo quasi paradossalmente buffo patibolo-era una vasca da bagno in fin dei conti, gli mancavano solo le paperelle e la schiuma-chiedendo beffardamente di potersi spogliare per non rovinare il cappotto.  
  
La sua spavalderia però non era in grado di coprire tutta la sua paura: avrebbe fatto male, lo sapeva.  
Sarebbe stato rapido, sì, ma avrebbe fatto maledettamente male da impazzire.  
  
Di nuovo, la rabbia l’aveva attraversato pensando alla sofferenza di Aziraphale, i denti che avevano scricchiolato più sonoramente mentre stringeva le mani a pugno per fermare il tremito che le stava scuotendo, indice della sua voglia di stringerle attorno al collo dei presenti fino a sentire lo schiocco delle ossa che si rompevano.  
Avrebbe voluto ucciderli tutti, quei bastardi.  
I suoi occhi serpentini erano rimbalzati sulla folla mentre finiva di spogliarsi, ripiegando i propri abiti con cura-come se fosse servito a qualcosa-avvicinandosi poi fino a quando non era stato a un passo dal lucido e perfetto bordo di porcellana bianca, intonsa, che aveva squadrato criticamente.  
  
Come avrebbe dovuto entrarci?  
Tuffandosi?  
  
Forse era la scelta migliore: forse tutto insieme avrebbe fatto meno male, perché sarebbe finito prima.  
In fondo, lui se lo meritava.  
Aveva riservato a uno dei loro lo stesso destino che stava per subire e si sa, per i demoni la legge del taglione è brutale quanto efficace.  
Occhio per occhio, dente per dente.  
Demone per demone.  
  
Per un secondo, a quel pensiero, era cresciuto in lui un moto di speranza, che non sentiva da tanto tempo: forse, se si fosse sacrificato senza problemi, Aziraphale sarebbe stato risparmiato.  
  
Con lui fuori dai giochi, l’angelo non avrebbe più avuto nessuno con cui andare a cena, con cui fraternizzare; non ci sarebbero più stati incontri clandestini e favori divini e demoniaci, niente più bevute in compagnia e salvataggi.  
Niente di niente.  
  
A quel punto, il suo Zira-e non si vergognava a definirlo così, non con se stesso-avrebbe potuto essere risparmiato.  
  
Lui, che era il suo angelo, in ogni senso.  
Quello da cui tornava sempre, il punto di luce a cui non sapeva rinunciare in quella fredda e buia esistenza condannata ad essere nei piani bassi, dove ormai apparteneva.  
Lui, con la sua libreria a cui prestava una cura quasi maniacale-anche se più che un negozio era una gigantesca collezione privata quella-e i suoi volumi che sfiorava gentilmente; che ancora vestiva con abiti da gentiluomo perbene e che ballava balli ormai estinti-con sua grande indignazione e disappunto.  
Lui, che si ostinava a praticare la prestidigitazione affidandosi alla sua inesistente bravura e coordinazione manuale, invece di usare la sua capacità di compiere quelle che agli occhi degli umani erano vere e proprie magie-o  _miracoli_ , che dir si voglia-e che adorava sedersi sulle panchine del parco a guardare le papere mangiando gelato.  
  
Lui che per il suo essere così  _umano_ , nonostante tutto, era visto come imperfetto e sbagliato.  
Un traditore da eliminare.  
  
Per lui, invece, era semplicemente perfetto.  
  
Il suo angelo.  
Il suo unico amico, il suo unico amore.  
  
Che esistenza sarebbe mai stata la sua senza di lui?  
  
Ma Aziraphale avrebbe potuto andare avanti, da solo.  
Avrebbe continuato a gestire la sua libreria, sarebbe andato a cena e al parco, anche senza di lui e se la sarebbe cavata.  
Tanto valeva sacrificarsi, sperando che quei pensieri che non riusciva più a trasformare in preghiere ma che erano egualmente sentiti fossero ascoltati.  
  
_Se vuoi fare qualcosa per una volta tanto, almeno salva lui. Prendi me, ma salvalo.  
_  
Era questo che aveva pensato prendendo un profondo respiro e decidendo infine di lanciarsi all’interno della vasca, prima che potesse ripensarci.  
Se quel sacrificio l’avrebbe salvato, l’avrebbe compiuto volentieri.  
  
Certo, una parte di lui se ne era pentita all’istante di quella scelta: non appena la sua pelle era venuta a contatto con l’acqua, questa aveva iniziato a bruciarlo, consumandogli la pelle, i nervi, i muscoli, e perfino le ossa.  
Stava cancellando tutto di lui, fisico o incorporeo che fosse.  
Gli occhi si stavano sciogliendo nelle orbite, lasciandolo cieco, sprofondato in quella stessa oscurità in cui era volontariamente entrato millenni addietro.  
Aprendo in automatico la bocca per urlare, l’acqua gli era scivolata anche in gola, eliminando i suoi lamenti insieme alle sue corde vocali e alla sua lingua, scendendo giù, bruciandogli la trachea, le vie respiratorie e tutto quello che c’era prima e dopo.  
Si stava letteralmente sciogliendo, come cera al sole.  
  
Era la cosa più terribile che gli fosse mai successa e Dio doveva essere proprio sadico dato che permetteva quella esecuzione, ma dopotutto quando mai non lo era stato?  
Aveva lasciato che i suoi preziosi umani venissero tentati, li aveva spediti fuori dal giardino, in un mondo freddo e crudele; li aveva annegati con il diluvio, gli aveva mandato le piaghe d’Egitto e li aveva bistrattati in ogni modo, come una bambina capricciosa con le sue bambole.  
Persino con il suo presunto figlio non era stato gentile: l’aveva lasciato crocifiggere, non proprio una cosa carina da fare.  
  
Sì, mentre cessava di esistere Crowley non faticava a credere che Dio fosse d’accordo con quella esecuzione.  
Non aveva la forza per sperare altro, per pensare che non fosse così.  
  
L’unica cosa che riusciva a sperare davvero era che Aziraphale fosse salvo o che, quantomeno, non dovesse sopportare quella sofferenza all’apparenza inestinguibile, nonostante la sua brevità.  
  
Il suo ultimo pensiero fu per lui, prima che anche il suo cervello venisse sciolto e le sue sinapsi smettessero di funzionare.  
Di lui rimase solo una massa informe che si dissolse in poco tempo, mentre veniva inghiottito finalmente dall’oblio, che non era nulla, certo, ma almeno non era sofferenza.  
E fu come morire, per Crowley, ma senza Inferno e Paradiso.  
Solo un vuoto e freddo niente.  
  
E fu sera e fu mattina: quella che lui non vide mai.

-

Se Dio fosse d’accordo o meno con quell’esecuzione, non si può dire.  
  
Forse nessuno dei due aveva ragione, forse ce l’avevano entrambi.  
  
Si può dire che, a chilometri e chilometri di distanza e in un tempo imprecisato dopo quel giorno, in una casetta in riva al mare, un uomo si sveglia di soprassalto, sudato e ansimante, a causa del suono delle sue stesse urla.  
  
Si tira su di scatto dal suo sonno già prima agitato, fradicio di sudore ormai freddo, che sotto all’aria fresca proveniente dalla finestrella socchiusa gli si appiccica alla pelle accaldata, come l’acqua sembrava fare nel suo incubo.  
Il cuore gli va a mille nel petto, mentre la sensazione di quel liquido che gli si attacca addosso e sembra quasi corroderlo dall’esterno e dall’interno gli fa sembrare spaventoso perfino il dolce respiro delle onde del mare.  
  
Accanto a lui, qualcun altro si stiracchia, svegliandosi a causa dei suoi movimenti e delle sue grida inconsulte.  
  
L’altro uomo lo guarda, gli occhi chiari assonnati e i capelli arruffati come non mai, nonostante già di norma siano sempre piuttosto scompigliati essendo riccioluti.  
Osserva la figura pallida e tremante accanto a sé, che si staglia contro alla fredda luce lunare, le gambe magre appena coperte dal morbido lenzuolo e gli occhi spalancati, fissi nel vuoto.  
I raggi della notte risaltano i suoi lineamenti, creando delle ombre cupe sul suo viso, facendolo rassomigliare a un grottesco quadro.  
I capelli scuri, mentre è voltato così, non coprono la cicatrice rossastra che ha vicino a una tempia, sul lato del viso.  
Lui la detesta perché, dice, sembra un serpente arrotolato su se stesso, ma per sua ammissione non ricorda come se l’è fatta: da bambino, a quanto sembra, quando era troppo piccolo perché gli sia chiara la dinamica dell'avvenimento.  
  
Lentamente, l’altro si tira su, posandogli delicatamente una mano sulla schiena nuda, per non spaventarlo.  
  
“Brutto sogno?” domanda, con fare comprensivo, sospirando quando lo vede annuire  
  
“Mi dispiace” aggiunge allora, il tono della propria voce sinceramente tinto di quel sentimento. In fondo, lo capisce.  
  
“Era il solito?” gli chiede poi, delicatamente, la mano che si muove ad accarezzare dolcemente la sua schiena, in piccoli cerchi, un gesto rassicurante quanto confortante.  
  
“Sì” si sente rispondere, gli occhi dell’altro che si abbassano sul lenzuolo candido “Era di nuovo quell’incubo in cui morivo bruciato per colpa dell’acqua. È sempre orribile” borbotta, scuotendo appena la testa per scacciare l’immagine.  
  
Con le dita, prende nervosamente a giocherellare con la stoffa prima di appoggiarsi piano al braccio altrui e alla sua spalla, accettando quel contatto.  
Il silenzio è calato pesante su di loro, ma questo non li frena dall’aspettare: sanno sempre quando uno dei due deve dire qualcosa e egualmente sono sempre disposti a darsi tutto il tempo che serve.  
E infatti, dopo pochi minuti, l’uomo con la cicatrice parla di nuovo.  
  
“Posso dire una cosa stupida, senza che tu mi prenda per tale?”  
  
La domanda fa sorridere l’altro, un sorriso leggero ma tutto denti e angoli delle labbra arricciati all'insù.  
Non è mai stato capace di sorridere piano.  
  
“Certo” risponde, delicatamente, la voce bassa e rassicurante “Puoi dirmi quello che vuoi, lo sai” gli promette.  
  
Lo sente prendere un profondo respiro prima che parli di nuovo, la sua schiena magra che preme appena contro al proprio petto mentre si gonfia e poi si sgonfia con un sospiro.  
“A volte” soffia piano “A volte quando mi sveglio da questo incubo, mi sembra che non ci sia altro. Che un attimo prima ero là e poi sono arrivato qui di colpo. Come se la mia vita non esistesse, capisci?”  
  
Suo malgrado, si ritrova ad annuire lentamente di fronte a quella domanda, i riccioli che rimbalzano delicatamente sul capo. Capisce. Stranamente, ma capisce.   
Anzi, capisce anche fin troppo bene quello che l’altro vuole dire: è la stessa sensazione che ha lui a volte,  ma che ha il timore di esprimere nella paura che sia vera, seppur razionalmente sappia che non è così.  
  
“Strano è strano” dice di rimando dopo un attimo di silenziosa riflessione “Ma non è stupido. Però… la tua vita c’è tutta, no? Se ci ripensi dico… c’è” riflette, leccandosi piano le labbra secche, facendo lo stesso ragionamento che si costringe a fare quando sente quel senso di vuoto smarrimento.  
  
“C’è sì” si sente rispondere in un mormorio quasi stanco.  
Rimangono in silenzio qualche altro istante, prima che l'uomo si scompigli appena i capelli scuri e parli di nuovo.  
  
“Secondo te questi incubi vogliono dire qualcosa?”  
La domanda coglie di sorpresa l’altro, cosa che lo spinge ad inarcare le sopracciglia chiare e sottili.  
  
“Non lo so. Dovrebbero?” chiede mestamente, ottenendo in cambio una scrollata di spalle ossute.  
  
“Non saprei. È così strano quando si ripresentano perché sono sicuro di aver già fatto lo stesso incubo, ma non me lo ricordo mai e dopo risulta… una cosa passeggera, in qualche modo” farfuglia.  
  
Di nuovo, le sopracciglia altrui schizzano verso l’alto.  
  
“Passeggera?” chiede, inclinando appena la testa, i ricci chiari che ondeggiano appena con la brezza proveniente dal mare.  
  
“Sì, passeggera. Vanno via quasi subito. Non mi ricordo niente se non quel dettaglio, quello di bruciare a causa dell’acqua. Ma io so che c’è di più, che sogno altro, però non lo ricordo. Maledizione” sbotta appena, sconsolato, il pugno che si stringe piano sulla stoffa del lenzuolo, in un gesto di nervosismo.  
  
“Secondo me” soffia piano l’uomo con gli occhi azzurri, cercando quelli altrui “Non vogliono dire nulla di che. Probabilmente i miei come i tuoi sono colpa dei nostri incidenti. Sono state delle brutte esperienze di quasi morte, quelle” riflette, sentendo un brivido percorrerlo al solo pensiero.  
  
“Vero” risponde il suo compagno, leccandosi piano le labbra sottili, gli occhi abbassati, come quando è nervoso, cosa che fa sospirare l’altro.  
Si sente in colpa, ora.  
  
“Mi dispiace, ti ho fatto tornare dei brutti ricordi” mormora contrito, guardandolo mentre però scuote il capo, in segno di diniego.  
  
“Va bene, non preoccuparti. Dopotutto, da un lato sono anche grato di quel che è successo. Insomma, maledizione, mi dispiace per te e per me ovviamente, ma se non fosse andata come è andata non ci saremmo mai conosciuti. Non trovi?” gli chiede, girando piano lo sguardo su di lui a quelle parole.  
  
“Vero” gli da corda lui, ricordando il loro incontro.  
Apparentemente anche l’altro fa lo stesso, perché di colpo si rilassa, sorridendo appena.  
  
“Mi ricordo quando da vero coglione mi dicesti che ero il più bello, là dentro, e che volevi offrirmi un caffè alla macchinetta. Balbettavi, mentre lo dicevi. Che stupido che eri” lo prende bonariamente in giro, facendogli gonfiare le guance di conseguenza, come fanno i bambini.  
  
“Non sono stupido, ho solo detto quel che pensavo. E poi ce li avevo e ce li ho gli occhi, grazie” ribatte, piccato, cosa che fa ridere di più l’altro.  
  
“Gli occhi per un caso umano come me che è quasi annegato da solo nella vasca da bagno” mormora piano.  
  
“Mi pare che tu abbia accettato, però, signor striscio in giro anche quando dovrei stare a letto” replica a quella sua affermazione, arricciando il naso in segno di disappunto, le guance che si colorano appena di rosso.  
  
L’uomo con la cicatrice sorride, carezzandogli la guancia.  
“Avevo bisogno di caffeina” lo stuzzica “E poi non è colpa mia se con quelle fasce per ustioni sembravi un angelo venuto dal cielo” continua, facendogli roteare gli occhi per scacciare l’imbarazzo che prova di fronte a quello strano ma per nulla celato complimento.  
  
“Temo che lo scemo sia tu, Crowley” lo rimbecca, scuotendo appena la testa e guardandolo ridere al sentire il suono del suo particolarissimo nome.  
  
“Ma perché. Non ti sembra poetico, Zira? Rischiare di morire nello stesso identico giorno” lo prende piano in giro, dandosi un tono e un’aria di importanza “per poi trovarsi per puro caso e finire insieme. Siamo predestinati, Zira. Sembra quasi una… _magia_ ” mormora, muovendo piano le mani con fare misterioso e calcando sull’ultima parola, chiaramente per l’altro gesto atto a prendere in giro la sua inclinazione, purtroppo malriuscita a causa del suo essere piuttosto maldestro, per la prestidigitazione.  
  
“Smettila” lo prega, dandogli un colpetto sul fianco, cosa che fa scoppiare a ridere Crowley di gusto.  
  
“Scusa. Però, e questo lo sai bene, io non ci credo a queste cose del destino e del piano divino e blablabla” dice, roteando gli occhi al cielo “Ma, a volte, penso proprio al fatto che senza quegli incidenti non ci saremmo conosciuti. Se io non fossi scivolato nella vasca e tu non avessi dimenticato quella candela accesa, non saremmo qui, non ci conosceremmo. E questo razionalmente lo so ma, all'inferno la logica, Zira… quando ti ho visto la prima volta e anche ora... in certi momenti mi sembra di-”  
  
“Conoscermi da una vita?” lo anticipa l’altro, sorridendo appena, carezzandogli delicatamente una spalla nuda.  
È uno dei massimi contatti intimi che si concedono, quello di dormire nello stesso letto, ma a loro va bene così.  
  
Quando si erano conosciuti, Aziraphale aveva pensato che la sua asessualità sarebbe stata un problema per l’altro-che sembrava decisamente il tipo che faceva una nuova conquista ogni notte-ma così invece non era stato.  
Si erano riscoperti molto più simili del previsto nonostante le loro differenze: in qualche modo, erano davvero fatti per stare insieme, come due pezzi di puzzle destinati ad incastrarsi con il corrispettivo e con lui solo.  
  
Crowley gli sorride di rimando, spostandogli piano un riccio chiaro dietro le orecchie.  
  
“Dall’alba dei tempi, in realtà” risponde, posandogli un bacio leggerissimo sulla guancia mentre lo trascina giù con sé.  
  
“Torniamo a dormire adesso, dai. È ancora presto” mormora, chiudendo gli occhi mentre l’altro sbadiglia e annuisce, facendo lo stesso.  
  
“Crowley?” lo richiama, dopo un istante di silenzio, la voce bassa come il sussurro delle onde.  
“Dimmi, Zira” risponde piano, quasi addormentato.  
  
“Ti amo tanto”  
  
Le parole rimangono per un attimo sospese nell’aria immobile della notte, le labbra di Crowley che si arricciano in un sorriso, il più dolce e sincero di tutto il suo repertorio, quello che riserva solo a lui e a lui soltanto.  
  
“Anche io ti amo, angelo mio. Anche io”.  
  
Pian piano, si lasciano cogliere dal dolce oblio del sonno, questa volta privo di incubi.  
E' un po’ come morire, ma senza Inferno e Paradiso.  
Solo un caldo e rassicurante nulla.  
  
E fu sera e fu mattina: una delle tante che ancora li aspettavano.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a tutti per essere arrivati fin qui :3 Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate della fic, se vi va. Non lo so, magari in futuro potrei scrivere altro su di loro, ma per ora ecco


End file.
